La Nueva Integrante
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Una chica cambiarà la vida de Grojband completamente, y con un poco de ayuda... ¿Serà que ella harà que Corey se enamore de Laney?


**POOOR FIIN! Ya llegò la historia que estaban esperando, lo malo es que tardarè un poco màs en subir los capìtulos ya que la historia no està terminada y le falta muuuucho.(eso creo) ._., pero espero que les guste ^.^  
**

**Grojband: La Nueva Integrante (Parte 1)**

Es una mañana radiante en el garage, en donde Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon estaban ensayando. Segundos después de haber terminado su ensayo, a alguien se le ocurre un detalle de la banda.

-Todo está excelente, pero hay algo que sigue faltando, y no sé que es. -dice Corey.

-Yo pienso que nos falta un vestuario amplio para los conciertos y voces femeninas. -dice Kin.

-Hey, sentí la indirecta, yo soy una chica. -gruñe Laney.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que tengamos a una nueva integrante en la banda. -les sugiere Kin.

-¿Y por qué no puede ser un chico? -pregunta Kon.

-¿No es lógico?, obviamente por los conocimientos del vestuario y ya sería el momento de que Laney deje de ser la única chica en la banda. -Corey le explica a Kon.

-Por fín, dejarán de confundirme con un chico, y ¿Cuándo buscaremos a la chica nueva?. -dice Laney aliviada.

-Mañana mismo, podemos poner anuncios en la ciudad. -Corey se emociona.

-¿Pero qué requisitos debe tener esa chica para que entre a la banda? -pregunta Kon.

-Debe cantar, si su voz es alta mejor. - Corey comienza.

-También debe tener un buen gusto para la moda. -interrumpe Laney.

-Que haga enojar a Trina más rápido. -dice Kon.

-Todo eso debe tener la chica, así que a trabajar con los volantes. -dice Kin.

Pasando horas haciendo volantes y de recorrer todo Peaceville para pegar los anuncios por todas partes. Al día siguiente por la mañana, hay una fila de chicas en la casa de Corey, han pasado como 15 chicas, pero ninguna les convence; En eso, llega una chica de cabello largo y ondulado al garage.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunta Laney.

-_(TN). -contesta la chica.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -pregunta Kon.

-Tengo 15. -contesta _(TN).

-Cuéntanos sobre tí, ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades? -dice Corey.

-Para comenzar, acabo de mudarme a Peaceville, canto, bailo, actúo un poco, dibujo, diseño ropa y tengo conocimientos de moda. Me gusta la música, el chocolate, los sandwiches de queso, las aventuras locas, las películas de terror, las fiestas, los perros y gatos, disfruto mucho cuando la gente se asusta, y... me encanta hacerla de cupido. -responde _(TN).

-Eres un buen partido, pero tenemos que poner a prueba tus habilidades, ¿Podrías mostrarnos algo? -dice Kin.

-Claro. -contesta _(TN).

_(TN) les muestra unos dibujos, todos están de acuerdo en que ella esté en la banda, pero falta lo más importante.

-Interesante, solo faltaría que nos cantes un poco. -dice Corey.

-Ok, no hay problema. -dice _(TN).

**Ella les canta un pedazo de la canción "Towers" de Little Mix**, después de unos segundos de silencio, Grojband se ponía de acuerdo para ver si la iban a elegir.

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que... eres la nueva integrante de Grojband, felicidades. -le dice Laney a _(TN).

Todos se dan el abrazo de grupo y le dan la bienvenida a _(TN).

Meses después, la banda tenía más éxito que nunca, todos se llevaban muy bien que todos se conocen desde la cabeza hasta los pies, la forma de escribir canciones sigue siendo la misma, pero Trina se enoja con mas facilidad, _(TN) y Laney son como uña y mugre; habían ocasiones en las que Corey le decía cosas de doble sentido a _(TN) y hacía que Laney se pusiera celosa.

Los chicos ensayaban para su próximo concierto, hasta que...

-_(TN), ¿Te gusta alguien? -le pregunta Corey.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -dice _(TN) algo incómoda.

-Nomás, solo por curiosidad. -dice Corey.

-Ah, no. Y no me interesa nadie por ahora. -le contesta _(TN).

Laney comienza a mirar feo a Corey, (por los celos) y para que no ocurriera otra cosa tuvo que reaccionar.

-_(TN), tenemos algo de que hablar. -dice Laney.

Los demás escuchan hablar a Lanes y voltean hacia ellas.

-...En privado. -vuelve a decir.

Las dos se dirigen a la sala de la casa de Corey, se sientan en el sofá.

-¿Qué ocurre Laney? -pregunta _(TN).

-Es que no me gusta como Corey te dice cosas de doble sentido y me saca de onda y me pongo celosa, tengo miedo de... -confiesa Laney.

-¿Miedo de que te quite a Corey? -dice _(TN).

-Ah, si... -contesta Laney.

-No te preocupes, el no me interesa y solo lo quiero como amigo; Laney, conozco su historia y en vez de quitártelo quiero ayudarte a que el sienta cosas por ti. -_(TN) le explica.

-¿En serio? -dice Laney.

-Si, desde que entré a la banda nos hemos vuelto inseparables, eres mi mejor amiga y yo estoy en las buenas y en las malas, prometo ayudarte a conquistar a Corey. -dice _(TN).

Ámbas se abrazan y se regresan al garaje.

-Terminó el ensayo chicos, pueden descansar o retirarse. -dice Corey.

Laney recibe un mensaje.

-Chicos, tengo que irme a casa, más tarde tendremos visitas y no puedo faltar. -Laney les explica a todos.

-Ok, no te preocupes. -le dice Corey.

-Hasta mañana, Laney. -le dice _(TN).

-Bye. -dicen Kin y Kon.

Laney se va.

-¿Quién quiere tacos? -sugiere Corey.

-Yo. -dicen _(TN), Kin y Kon muy emocionados.

-Voy a la cocina para hacer la carne. -dice Core mientras se va a la cocina.

_(TN), sabiendo que la carne se tarda mucho en cocinar, aprovecha en platicar con Kin y Kon.

-Kin, Kon, tengo que hablar de algo muy importante y delicado con ustedes. -les dice _(TN).

-¿De qué se trata? -pregunta Kin.

-¿No han notado algo raro en Laney? -pregunta _(TN).

-Si, está muy cercana a Corey y pone caras muy raras, tengo una teoría para esto, ella... -dice Kin.

-Está enamorada de Corey. -Kon susurra e interrumpe.

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, y _(TN), ¿Se trata de eso verdad? -dice Kin.

-Si, y primero quise hablar con ustedes para ver qué podemos hacer. -_(TN) confiesa.

-Ok, ¿Y Corey siente lo mismo por Laney? -dice Kon.

-No lo se, estaba pensando en platicar con el de ese tema, pero va a sospechar. -dice _(TN).

-Tú solo díle que le estás haciendo la misma pregunta de hace rato. -sugiere Kin.

-Tenía pensado algo después de eso, si Corey me dice que le gusta Laney, necesitaré ayuda de... -_(TN) les insinúa.

-¡No!, no te estarás refiriendo a ... -Kin se pone nervioso.

-Si, asi es. -ella lo dice de forma segura.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? -pregunta Kin.

-Miren, Lenny está enamorado de Carrie. Laney podría darle celos a Corey con él, ya cuando éste reaccione no va a permitir que Laney esté con Lenny, pasará lo mismo con Carrie y haremos 2 parejas al mismo tiempo. Correremos el riesgo e iré a pedirles ayuda a Kin y a Konnie con una tregua temporal. -_(TN) les platica el plan.

-¿Cómo le haremos para que Corey se enamore de Laney? -dice Kon.

-Desde mañana en la tarde ya no será la Laney que conocen. -dice _(TN).

-Oh, ya entiendo, le vas a cambiar el look. -responde Kon.

-Exacto, pero no le digan nada de esto a Corey, se los ruego chicos. Solo hablaremos de esto cuando él no esté. -_(TN) pide discreción.

-No te preocupes, el secreto está a salvo. -dice Kin.

Corey llega con los tacos, los chicos hacen como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya llegué con los tacos, ¿De qué estaban hablando? -dice Corey.

-Nada interesante, chismes de Peaceville. -dice Kon.

-Si, les decía que este viernes iba a ver una tocada en el centro de la ciudad y todos pueden participar. -dice _(TN).

-Entonces iremos. -dice Corey.

Todos disfrutan de los tacos, en eso Kin y Kon se va a su casa dejando a Corey y a _(TN) solos. Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero se acordó de la platica que tuvo hace unos instantes.

-Antes de irme, quiero hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿Estás enamorado de alguna chica? -dice _(TN).

-Ah, de hecho hay una en especial. -dice Corey mirándola a ella.

-Se que no es verdad, lo tuyo conmigo solo es atracción. Yo solo te veo como un amigo y así será todo el tiempo. -_(TN) le dice a Corey.

-Esta bien, no le he dicho a nadie sobre esto. Estoy sintiendo cosas raras por Lanes, pero no sé què es lo que es, ya que nunca estuve así. -dice Core.

-Como amiga te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sorpréndela con esos pequeños detalles que hagan la diferencia, como una flor o ser caballeroso, poco a poco, ella te va a amar. -le sugiere _(TN).

-Gracias por el consejo. -dice Corey muy aliviado.

Se despiden y _(TN) sale del garage. Al momento de caminar hacia su casa, saca su celular y le marca a Laney.

-Laney, mañana iremos al centro comercial tu y yo, paso por ti a la 1:00pm.


End file.
